Fill My Heart
Song: Fill My Heart Album: Divertimento By: Len Tsukimori (Taniyama Kishou) Romaji= Fill My Heart With The Sound You Play kodoku no kage　kirisaku youni kimi ni mukatteru　kono kokoro no fuchi o mitashite Fill My Heart With The Breath You Take isshun no hikari o tsuranuki takaku majiriau　saenuita hibiki no yukusaki kumori GARASU o　aketara nani mo kamo ga azayaka ni kagayaki egao miseru itooshimu youni　kanaderu yasashisa dake shiroi ude ni idakare　subete o kaeru So I’ll Stay By You It Happened Suddenly I’ll Never Forget The Destiny I Found You I’ll Be There For You You Don’t Know How I Feel Eternally I’m Grateful For The Miracle That I Could Meet You Fill My Life With All Dreams You Dream IBARA no ira o teoru youni kimi ga mitsumeteru　haruka tooi basho o mezusashite mono toitage ni　katasaki nurashi nagara kinu no ame no shizuku　hou o yoseru yobikake nagara　kanaderu omoi dake ga mune ni nokoru kakera　kudaite ikeru tazunerareru tabi　umaku wa iuenai kono oto de naraba　kitto wakaru darou And I’ll Stare At You No Matter What Happens You Turned Everything From The Darkness Into Light kimi to ima aruki dasou　hateshi na tsuzuku mirai e to So I’ll Stay By You It Happened Suddenly I’ll Never Forget The Destiny I Found You I’ll Be There For You You Don’t Know How I Feel Eternally I’m Grateful For The Miracle That I Could Meet You Always Stand By You Always There For You Oh My Heart Is Filled With You |-| Japanese= Fill my heart with the sound you play 孤独の影　切り裂くように 君に向かってる　この心の淵を満たして Fill my heart with the breath you take 一瞬の光を貫き 高く混じりあう 冴え抜いた響きの行く先 曇りガラスを　開けたら何もかもが 鮮やかに輝き　笑顔見せる 愛おしむように　奏でる優しさだけ 白い腕に抱かれ　すべてを変える So I'll stay by you It happened suddenly I'll never forget the destiny I found you I'll be there for you You don't know how I feel Eternally I'm grateful for the miracle That I could meet you Fill my life with all dreams you dream イバラの棘を手折るように 君が見つめてる　遙か遠い場所を目指して もの問いたげに　肩先濡らしながら 絹の雨の水滴　頬を寄せる 呼びかけながら　奏でる想いだけが 胸に残る欠片　砕いていける 尋ねられるたび　うまくは言えない この音でならば　きっとわかるだろう And I'll stare at you No matter what happens You turned everything from the darkness 君といま歩きだそう　果てしな続く未来へと So I'll stay by you It happened suddenly I'll never forget the destiny I found you I'll be there for you You don't know how I feel Eternally I'm grateful for the miracle That I could meet you Always stand by you Always there for you Oh my heart is filled with you |-| English= Fill my heart with the sound you play and destroy the shadow of my loneliness Facing you, the depths of my heart are filled Fill my heart with the breath you take As your clear sound Pierces a flash of light, they meld together completely If you open the frosted glass, then everything Will show me your brightly shining smile I want to cherish it, you play only with tenderness As you embrace me in your white arms, something is changing So I’ll stay by you It happened suddenly I’ll never forget the destiny I found you I’ll be there for you You don’t know how I feel Eternally, I’m grateful for the miracle That I could meet you Fill my life with all dreams you dream And break off the thorns You gaze into the distance, to a far off place you’re aiming for I asked so many questions while my shoulders were soaked And the silken rain drops came near my cheeks As I called out to you, only thoughts of playing Remain in my heart as broken fragments I’ve asked myself many times, these things I can’t say well If they become my sound, then surely you’ll understand, right? And I’ll stare at you No matter what happens You turned everything from the darkness into light So I’ll walk with you towards the endless future So I’ll stay by you It happened suddenly I’ll never forget the destiny I found you I’ll be there for you You don’t know how I feel Eternally, I’m grateful for the miracle That I could meet you Always stand by you Always there for you Oh, my heart is filled with you fr:Fill My Heart Category:Len Tsukimori